


Honesty and Lies

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Best Laid Plans Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean and Y/n finally get a bit of honesty between them.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“I saw my omega burn to death, Dean, nightmares are to be expected.”“One, Jessica wasn’t your omega. She didn’t have a fuckin’ claim and we both know why. And B, I’m fine, Sam.”“No, you’re not. What’s the problem?”“Her scent is killin’ me! It’s like it’s gettin’ in my head. I don’t know how you’re not goin’ nuts. It’s like you’re-”“Of course it’s affecting me…I just…I don’t know. It’s just-”“You need to just do what you need to do and everything’ll get easier on all of us.”“What I need to do? What-”“Fucking mark her! Fuck her, knot her, knock ‘er up. Remove the problem, Sam.”“The problem being your lack of self-control? I’m not gonna do any of that…I’m pretty sure Y/n has a thing for you.”“Of course she has a thing for me, but it’s not real. It’s a stupid school crush she never got rid of because she’s never had a real boyfriend. You growl at her, get your dick in her, she’ll forget all about me.”“I don’t know which is more offensive,” you said, sitting up. “The way you talk about me or the way you talk about yourself.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Best Laid Plans Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526507
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Honesty and Lies

**Author’s Note** : Fills my **Knotting** square for [@spnabobingo](https://tmblr.co/mCGv-48ucTGy5juBCDKBvlQ). Fills my **Handholding** square for [@spnkinkbingo](https://tmblr.co/mg8Q38GsaUMH3AVB7DuyaaA).

**Story Warnings: 18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** , A/B/O dynamics, knotting sex, fingering

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“An’ you think this is the best idea?” Bobby’s voice filtered through your cell phone, but you could hear the apprehension in it.

“Not necessarily, no,” you answered honestly. “Not the best but…”

“I know how you feel about those boys. I love ‘em too, but come on, girl. An unmated omega travelin’ with a pair of unmated alphas? It’s askin’ fer trouble.”

“Neither of them are going to touch me, Bobby. Dean and Sam are both…Sam’s still hung up on Jessica and Dean, he’s too hung up on the past. I’m safer with them than I am-”

“And if they go into rut or you go into heat?”

“I went into heat two days ago. Nothing happened. They kept their cool. I kept mine. It’s fine.” You didn’t mention the issue with Dean on the opposite side of the bathroom door. “We’re gonna track down John and this creature and-”

“And what’s gonna happen then? Then you’ll be travelin’ with three unmated alphas, one'a whom’s had sex with you before!”

“Five fucking years ago! And I was a completely different person back then, Bobby! You don’t fucking trust me all of a sudden? You think I can’t fucking hold my own here?”

“Of _course_ I trust you, Y/n!” Bobby exclaimed. “It’s _them_ I don’t trust.”

You ran your hand down your face and licked your lips. “It’s fine. Everything is fine.”

“You say that but-”

Dean walked out of the motel room and cut circles through the air with his hand, signaling you to wrap it up. “Look, I gotta go. We’re looking at this weird thing with these insects attacking people. It’s shaping up to be one for the books. I’ll text you the address where you can pick up the Firebird. Talk to you later, Bobby.”

“Everything okay?” Dean asked.

You nodded. "Yeah. He’s just worried.”

“Not without cause. We’re all gonna have to take precautions, scent blockers and shit…lay off the alcohol to keep our control.”

“I’m already _on_ scent blockers. Can’t imagine what I woulda smelled like yesterday without them,” you said, stuffing your phone in your pocket. Dean swallowed thickly and his eyes went unfocused, like he was trying to imagine it. “So…bugs.”

He snapped out of it and nodded. “Right, yeah. Bugs. Let’s load up and head out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“If I never see another fucking bee, it’ll be too soon,” you grumbled from the back seat of the Impala. “I’m _covered_ in stings.”

“At least none of us are allergic,” Sam said, picking a stinger out of his arm.

“True. Very true. Coulda been worse.“ You pulled your legs up and sat cross legged in the back. "I’m starving. Y'all hungry?”

“Could eat,” Sam responded. Dean didn’t answer.

“Dean?” you asked, leaning forward to touch his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“You’re all zoned out,” Sam answered.

“Yep. Just hungry. Grub?”

You and Sam exchanged a look across the car and rolled your eyes. “Yeah, great idea, Dean,” you said.

Hours later, as you were coming out of a nap in the back, you heard the brothers talking.

“Sure, let’s share. I’ll tell you what my issue is as soon as you tell me about your nightmares.”

“They’re just nightmares. I saw my omega burn to death, Dean, nightmares are to be expected.”

“One, Jessica wasn’t your omega. She didn’t have a fuckin’ claim and we both know why. And B, I’m fine, Sam.”

“No, you’re not. What’s the problem?”

“Her scent is killin’ me!” Dean exploded in a whisper. “It’s like it’s gettin’ in my head. I don’t know how you’re not goin’ nuts. It’s like you’re-”

“Of course it’s affecting me…I just…I don’t know. It’s just-”

“You need to just do what you need to do and everything’ll get easier on all of us.”

“What I need to do? What-”

“Fucking mark her! Fuck her, knot her, knock ‘er up. Remove the problem, Sam.”

“The problem being your lack of self-control? I’m not gonna do any of that, and not just because I still love Jess…I’m pretty sure Y/n has a thing for _you_.”

“Of course she has a thing for me, but it’s not _real_. It’s a stupid school crush she never got rid of because she’s never had a real boyfriend. You growl at her, get your dick in her, she’ll forget all about me.”

“I don’t know which is more offensive,” you said, sitting up. “The way you talk about me or the way you talk about yourself.”

“Y/n-” Dean started.

“For the record, I don’t want either of you assholes,” you lied. Being honest, you wanted them both…which meant you couldn’t have either. “Fuckin’ Winchesters. Take the next exit. We’ll find a pharmacy and I’ll get the extra strength blocker cream. Save you idjits from my scent.”

“You don’t have to do that, Y/n. We were-”

“What part of that sentence sounded like an _option_ , Sam?” you spit out, reaching out to roll down the window and let the air in.

There was silence in the car until Dean pulled into the Eckerd Pharmacy and you got out, slamming the door behind you. He found you in the ‘Omega Needs’ aisle, staring at a line of boxes but not really seeing them. He looked like he was going to apologize for a second before saying, “Don’t slam my car door.”

“You are not comin’ to me with this shit right now,” you whispered, shaking your head.

“That car is-”

“-not my problem. Just go away.”

“I can’t do that. Sam locked us out ‘til we talk.”

“Look, you alpha’d me into coming with you but you are not gonna force your brother on me.”

“You want him-”

“Especially when I know why you want me to be Sam’s so badly,” you finished.

His face filled with shock, then defiant anger. “Oh, really?”

“You really aren’t used to people seeing past your sarcastic facade, are you?” You stepped closer to him. “You’re so fucking scared of something real.”

“I’m not-”

“Terrified,” you interrupted. “Petrified you might have something worth taking, something that would break you to lose, because you don’t wanna end up like John, despite your idolism of-”

Dean reached out and grabbed your arm, yanking you close to him. “Why do you have to piss me off all the damn time, Y/n?”

“Because it’s the only way I get a reaction outta you,” you whispered honestly, looking up into his green eyes.

“You want a damn reaction? What? You want me to freak on you?”

“I want you to be honest, Dean!” you exclaimed, trying to pull your arm out of his grasp. “Why is that so fucking difficult for you?!”

“One, I’m a professional liar, it comes naturally. And B, it’s-”

“-is for bullshit!” you hissed up at him. “You’re making excuses and you ought to just fucking talk to me. You don’t have trouble admitting you want me when I smell like bacon-wrapped Heaven, so maybe I should ditch the scent-blockers entirely!”

“You wouldn’t,” he rejected.

“Watch me,” you challenged.

He growled, loud and low, and you gasped as he pulled your body against his. “God, you make me wanna fuck some manners into you.” He sneered as he slipped his free hand up into your hair. “But that’s what you want, isn’t it? Want me to fuck you, make you mine, take you from Sam.”

“I don’t belong to him,” you whispered defiantly. “And fucking me doesn’t make me yours…or I’d belong to your daddy.”

He growled and crashed his lips against yours, backing you into the shelf and pressing his body hard into you. Your arms went up around his neck as he took your lip between his teeth, canines digging in and making you moan. He pulled back enough to look in your eyes and gripped the back of your head with his fingertips. “Why do you have to make this so fucking difficult?”

“Dean, please. I want you…and you want me, I know it.”

He sighed and licked his lips. “Of course I do. Since you were fifteen, baby.” He stepped back and ran his hand through his hair. “You want honesty, Y/n? What I said when you went into heat? I used to daydream about you all the time. But so did Sam.”

“And Sam always comes first,” you said bitterly.

“Tell me you’ve never thought about Sam,” he demanded. “I remember the look you got when I told you he loved you.”

“That was _before_ Jessica.”

“That’s not what I’m talkin’ about. I’m talkin’ about how _you_ feel about it,” he said, quietly.

The soft shine in his eyes made you swallow, a rush of emotions overwhelming you. “Honestly, Dean…I’ve loved you both since I was a little girl.”

“Why won’t you just try with Sam, then?”

“Because you need me more.” He opened his mouth to argue so you rushed to cut him off. “And I don’t think you even know it, Dean.”

A look of deep confusion took over his face. “But Sam is-”

“Not ready for anything. I’m not sure he’ll ever get over her.” You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair. “Please. Let me and you have something nice.”

Dean reached up and grabbed your wrist. You were sure he was going to push you away, but he brought your hand down and nuzzled his cheek against your palm. “Fine…we can…but you give Sam his shot when he realizes…remembers that you’re-”

“Okay,” you agreed, just to get him to stop talking. You leaned up and pressed your lips to his in the first soft, sweet kiss of your life. Dean’s plump lips slotted perfectly against yours and his hand slid from your wrist to let his fingers tangle with yours, holding your hand as he dipped your head back and moved his lips against yours.

You were breathless when he pulled away. “Get your cream and let’s go.” He nodded at the shelf behind you and you turned to grab a box from the pile of knocked-over product. Dean didn’t release your hand as you walked up to the front registers. It seemed like he was afraid you were going to leave, just like you were afraid he was going to push you away. As you stood in line, he pressed a kiss to the back of your hand.

“You know a mark would work a lot better than that cream,” a short old woman in front of you said with a smile.

Dean paled a bit at the words. “Oh! Uh, we’re-”

“Haven’t been together long enough for that. But thanks,” you said, setting the cream on the counter.

“Well, you better lock that down quick, son, before another alpha gets his teeth in her.”

“Lady-” you started, irritation pouring out of you.

“Thanks,” Dean interrupted with a tight smile. He used his credit card to buy your scent blocker and walked you to the automatic doors and stopped. “We aren’t gonna flaunt this, but we won’t be able to hide it, either, ya know? So, when we hit the next motel, get yourself a room away from ours, huh?”

You blinked up at him for a minute. “You…wanna have time by ourselves?” you asked, just for clarification.

“Yeah. Want you to shower off that nasty scent-blocker you’re about to slather on so I can scent you in all your bacon-wrapped goodness.” You laughed as he kissed your hand again. “Nah, it’s closer to a really juicy apple, dipped in dark chocolate, smoking a really good cigar,” he said, dropping your hand and walking out to the parking lot where Sam was waiting.

“You think I smell like a cigar?” you asked, only mildly offended.

“A good one!” he defended, smiling as he approached the driver’s door. “Not one of those ones you split open to roll a blunt, a good one.”

You just laughed and stood by the door, waiting for Sam to reach over and unlock them. “You two good?” Sam asked.

“No, we’re faking it,” Dean responded, rolling his eyes.

Sam reached across and pulled the lock up, leaning away as Dean yanked the door open and reached in to unlock yours. “That was fast,” Sam commented as he settled back against his door. “Figured it would take a while for you to realize you were fighting because of sexual tension.”

“Shut up, Sam,” you and Dean chorused as Dean turned the engine over.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam didn’t question it when you said you were getting your own room. You knew he was smart enough to put two and two together. You showered in scalding water, nails scratching hard against the scent glands you’d covered in foul-smelling cream until you were confident you’d rid yourself of it. You wrapped yourself in a towel and sat on the bed. For a few moments, you were sure he had changed his mind. He wasn’t coming. Your celibacy was going to continue. Dean didn’t want you.

A knock on your door pulled you from your thoughts and you jumped up, holding the towel up as you pulled open the door. He smiled as he stepped inside. “Sorry I took so long. Sam was givin’ me the 'you hurt her, I’ll kill you’ speech.” He didn’t hesitate, kissing you as the door closed behind him. His hands settled on your neck, pressing lightly into your scent glands and making you moan. “Bed. Bed now. Lose the towel,” he said as he pulled his blue flannel down his arms and started to kick out of his shoes.

You dropped the towel to the floor and jumped on the bed, bouncing and turning around in the middle of the mattress to watch him undress. “Fuck, Y/n. You-”

“Finish getting undressed so I can gawk at you, too.”

He smirked and unbuttoned his jeans. “I’m not gawking. I’m _ogling_.” You sucked in a breath as he dropped denim and cotton to the carpet. “And so are you.” He pulled a condom out of the back pocket of his jeans, climbed up onto the bed and pressed a hand against your collarbone, pushing you backward. “Fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Your cheeks heated up as he nuzzled against your neck, pressing kisses to your skin. A hot pulsing thrum started up in your core as his scent enveloped you, the fuel of a hundred wet dreams and fantasies finally igniting you. “Dean,” you moaned as he nipped at your collarbone.

“I know, baby. Haven’t had a knot since you were eighteen and you’re just ready as hell, aren’t you?”

“Haven’t had _anything_ since I was eighteen,” you whispered.

Dean sat up and looked down at you. “So…one wild weekend is all you got for reference?” You nodded, a bit of shyness taking over you, but he just smirked. “Well, damn. You’re not gonna understand just _how_ amazing I am, then.” He captured your lips in a kiss before you had the chance to respond, sliding his right hand down your body to tease his fingertips down your slit. Your tongues moved across each other as he pushed his fingers into you, pumping them slowly. You whined as he curled them against your inner walls, searching for that spot that would make you writhe under him. Your whole body jerked when he found it, head pressing into the pillow as he rubbed his thumb across your clit while his fingertips put pressure on your g-spot. He looked a bit enamored as you panted under him. “So fuckin’ pretty. Gonna love seein’ your pretty fuckin’ face when I fill you up with my knot.”

“Please,” you whined, grabbing at his shoulders.

“Okay, baby. You ready?”

“Fuck, please!”

Dean pulled open the condom and chuckled as he rolled on top of you. He nuzzled into the crook of your neck again as he lined his cock up with your entrance. He groaned as he pushed into you. “Fuckin’ perfect,” he mumbled into your skin as he bottomed out inside you. You were breathless at the feeling of fullness, how stretched and stuffed you were. “You good, baby?”

“So good,” you panted out. “Move, Alpha. Please.”

He groaned, which turned into a growl. He tucked his arms under your shoulders and held you still as he started to fuck you in hard strokes. You lifted your hips to meet his thrusts, digging your fingertips into his shoulders. His knot started to inflate quickly and he dragged his teeth across your shoulder. “Fuck, not gonna last,” he groaned. “You’re so tight and wet. I love how you feel around my cock, ‘mega. So good.”

You slipped your hand between your bodies and rubbed at your clit. “Please, please, please,” you repeated, eyes rolling back as his knot caught. He thrust into you as hard as he could, cock twitching as he spilled into the condom. “Oh, my god.”

He sucked on your shoulder as he rocked against you. Your fingers kept their assault on your clit and it didn’t take long for you to fall over the edge with a loud cry. His mouth moved up your shoulder to your neck and he licked at your earlobe for a moment. “How you feelin’, baby?” he whispered.

“Amazing. Just…wow.” You reached up and ran your hand through his hair. “So. You regrettin’ it yet?”

“Woman, I’m still inside you.” He pressed his lips to yours and chuckled. “Doubt’ll sink in when I get back to my room.”

“Appreciate the honesty.”

“I’m an honest guy,” he said, laughing. You couldn’t help but chuckle too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip to Lawrence revealed a few things about Sam. A few things he would have rather kept secret. He was reluctant to tell you or tell his brother about the nightmares, the visions of death, but it was the only way that Dean would go back. Back to Kansas.

Something didn’t sit right in Lawrence. Even after the poltergeist was dealt with and Mary’s spirit disappeared, something felt wrong. You had Dean drop you off at a Wal-mart and slipped out the Garden Center.

“I’ve been catching whiffs of your scent for days,” you said as John exited Missouri’s house. “Thought it might just be that everyone kept talking about you. But no…here you are.” You stepped closer and shook your head in exasperation. “Why won’t you answer your damn phone, John?”

“Listen, I can’t. Not until I know what’s going on with Sammy.”

“You can’t? Your sons have been going across the damn country, searching for you, and that’s all you got for me? We were right fucking here and you won’t talk?”

John sniffed the air as you gestured at him. “Dean, huh? After all the crap he gave me about Sam being in love with you, he decided to take you for himself?”

“Sam found someone better, then lost her, and Dean settled for me,” you snapped.

“Settled? You think Dean is settling for-”

“Don’t change the fucking subject, John!” you interrupted. “Your sons are-”

“Grown men. They can handle themselves until I figure out what the hell is going on with Sam.”

“And for some reason, you have to be away from them to figure it out?” you asked.

“Yes. I’ve made myself a target. None of you will be safe if I’m around.”

“Right. You’re so altruistic.” You rolled your eyes. “You think we’re gonna get in your way, don’t you?”

He sighed and shook his head. “You wouldn’t be in my way but I can’t be worrying about you and my boys if I wanna get this done, sweetheart.” He looked down into your eyes. “Are you gonna tell them?”

“I should, shouldn’t I? They might like to know that you actually showed up to check on them when Dean called you nearly in tears.” He just looked at you, so you rolled your eyes. “The next time I call you, you better pick up the damn line. You understand me?”

John gave a slight sigh of relief and nodded, smiling. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, giving a slight salute.

“Now, get out of here. I gotta go.” You turned and started to walk down the sidewalk.

“He’s not settling, ya know?” John called after you.

“Bite me, John!” you called back.


End file.
